yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Michiko Akasawa
'First Name' Michiko 'Last Name' Akasawa 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' By friends some know her as "Michi", but to the associates she has from District 1, she's simply known as "The Specialist". 'Age' 24 y.o. / November 1st 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 126 lbs. 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Serious Scorpio- that's a great first glance people would pick up about Michiko. She has always been down to business and rarely had time to spare for jokes, humor, or playing around with parties and sexual escapades. No- it's been about overcoming all obstacles to make it to District 2, and even more-so accomplishing her Master's degree. But even there she did not stop. Michiko is a woman driven by the passion to keep going and push all boundaries. What she'd say to none is that she dares to defy the human limitations that keep modern doctors from doing the extraordinary and superhuman. She knows it will take time, but she seeks out a life lived in healing and making goodness. But at the same time, she does not deal with only good people. Michiko in her age has grown a bit more stern and tenacious in her desire to remain in her wealthy living status. Of course working with her team of MDs in a prestigious hospital in the second district provides plenty, but what is an ambitious woman to do on her days off and free time? A darker truth is hidden from her peers who drink wine with pinkies extended and high class attitudes. She's a wandering soul, uncommonly attracted to an adrenaline rush in the medical field that's achieved by putting herself in risque situations. To further bring herself to inhuman accomplishment, she seeks to achieve a state of painlessness and fearlessness that she's already begun working on. One such way is by offering her emergency medicine specialty services to the ill-hearted and misconceived deviants of District 1. A free-lancer in the night known as the Specialist, hard to trace back to the sweet and study-hard doctor to be in the high-class city sector. To those who'd know her outside of work, they would see a deeper aspect of her. Perhaps turmoil drives her to such seemingly impossible goals. Inner conflict over her lifelong struggle for success and goodness while feeling her own inner depravity lashing out in the curious hunger to see people broken and bent and felled to trauma or illness. But at current date she has no true friends to know the docile side of her, the one that would become undyingly loyal and rather affectionate to the right person. As cold and shut-off as she can be sometimes, for some she could possess the qualities of a very good and heartfelt friend. But at once, she has all the makings of a grandoise and viciously cunning enemy. 'Clan & Rank' None at current date IC 'What district do you live in?' District 2, but a lot of time is spent in District 1 as well. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Physician's Assistant (MPAS with a focus of Emergency Medicine) 'Fighting Style' Dim Mak. This is the only style of fighting she uses as Michiko is not trained in a specific martial art. Instead she uses Dim Mak (an art focused on striking pressure points in such a way as to create fatal wounds aspiringly quick). It is a very hard art to master, thusly why she has no other specializations. It is mostly used in Michiko's case as a method of self-defense or quick-term negotation to spare herself some time or get what she wants. Beyond this, she simply defers to a deft, nimble nature and being quick on her toes. 'Weapon of Choice' Her own hands. At times Michiko may use a knife, depending on the scenario. When traveling in District 1, she keeps a tranquilizer pistol on hand for self-defense. 'Nanomedicine & Nanosynapses ' '~ Abilities and Skills ~ ' -Healing: Of course the whole purpose of the nanite experiment was to allow a healing advantage not just for Michiko but for those who gain a bit of her universal-type blood. This occurs by the nanites scanning the body they are placed in, and while reacting with Michiko's thought processes, going about the most accurate method of mending the problem. IE: An internal bleed would be cauterized by the nanites internally and the body's platelets would be focused to clot around the point of internal injury. -Scanning / Monitoring: While a person has her nanites in their body, she can monitor their body's functions and state of health. She can also use them as a very general sense of GPS. -Shared Synapses and CNS Interruption: Michi's nanites are matched up with her own synaptic patterns and electrical pathways. This allows her to communicate with them easily and relay information back and forth between them. When her blood is shared with another person (at least one pint or a concentrated dose of 30 mLs), she can share synapses with these persons. This is where the nanites connect to the receiver's CNS. This allows a series of unique effects. One is the ability to transfer emotions between herself and the other person. Another is the ability to siphon one's pain unto her own body or to relay her pain to another (other sensations could be transferred as well). For the use of surgery, she can also numb someone completely. -Hyperdrive: Hyperdrive is a state of being for the nanites that can only be achieved in the presence of high dosages of electricity. During the hyperdrive, the nanites can heal and regenerate the body up to 1,000 times faster than normal. When faced with repetitive doses of electricity, deep, horrifying wounds can heal in minutes or hours. '~ Strengths ~ ' ' ' -Electricity: Some might think that electricity would fry her nanites, but it's actually the opposite. When exposed to high dosages of electricity, it charges her nanites and causes them to go into "hyperdrive". ''Due to the nanites' favoritism for electricity, Michiko and others who have her nanites in their blood are less damaged by electrical or lightning-based damage. Michiko is highly resistant, and others gain a piece of that resistance instead of the full resistance unless they have her nanites in their body for six months to a year. '~ Weaknesses ~ -Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP): An EMP will disable Michiko's nanites for five minutes to an hour. They have a safety setting that causes them to go into standby when faced with an EMP, and they reboot between the aforementioned time periods. If Michiko goes to someone who has her nanites and has them give her a little bit of their blood, she can recover from an EMP sooner than later. Because Michiko's nanites keep her in good health, when they shut down or go to standby, Michiko becomes ill and weak. ~ Advances / Upgrades / Variations ~ :: Coming soon :: ~ Other ~ -The Beast's Override: The first and currently only person to have her blood-bond, happens to be someone capable of overwhelming her control enough to reversing the signal flow between her nanites. In this manner, Keyth Tasanagi has been able to briefly break Michiko away from her conscious mind and send her into an animal-like state that communicates flawlessly with his own instinctual nature. ( + ) Allies / ( - ) Enemies' + Luther Baron (NPC of Diversity's), a funding agent and "co-manager" of sorts of "Basement Zion" + Osamu Takamori, (NPC of Diversity's) a fellow doctor from the hospital in D2 where Michiko works + Keyth Tasanagi , { Blood-Bonded } a strange man who she saved after a fight in BZ + Densuke Mifunae , a strange man who she took home to tend to alongside Keyth after a fight in BZ 'Other' - Michiko, if ever in a state that her nanites are inactive, becomes weak and ill. She has an autoimmune disease and hemophilia, both of which cannot be contracted by others. 'Background' Michiko was born to unknown parents and sent to an orphanage in District 1. The life she had growing up was inevitably going to be difficult. At first she was in and out of drug-abusing foster homes. One of her adoptive "mothers" was the Madam of a District 1 whore-house called "The Lustful Lynx". It was with this mother, Miss Aida, that began to instill a philosopher's mindset in the girl. Ten years old, learning about sex. About the greatest weapon a woman having being her mind when it was sharp and cunning and deadly. Miss Aida was perhaps one of the smartest people Michi ever would recall, a woman born out of strictly street smarts that molded her into a boss amongst those needing leadership and command. But to be so young and learn and see such vulgar things, it began a rather perverse interest in human anatomy that Michiko dreamed to see through. Miss Aida had told her that she would save up her earnings and send her to college, sneak her out of District 1, but before she could do so Social Services was called by someone seeking vengeance on Miss Aida, and Michiko was relocated to another family. This family, was one she had not thought to find. A somewhat classy family indoors and amongst themselves. They never spoke of what they did or who they were, they were simply... Well set, for District 1 inhabitants. Immediately, using knowledge gained from the wise Madam she'd lived with prior, Michi began to pick up on what they were doing. Running drugs and weapons, working with some big-shot clan family. Michiko was a strange child for them now, coming into her teenage years and too curious for her own good. And so unafraid, that it immediately found notice in the eyes of her foster father. At fourteen, Michiko witnessed the first death she'd see. A gunshot victim. She stood over his body after her foster father killed the man, studying the impact point and then the back. How it blew out of the man, leaving such a cavitation through the flesh- it amazed her. "You've pretty strange kid." He'd said to her. "But you've got something working for you." Without fear of seeing death and blood and violence, Michiko found a beautifully blossoming hunger for the adrenaline rush of seeing these things happen. It was scary- it truly was. But the feeling was unreal. One day she went too far, when she found herself holding a gun and firing at her foster mother when she and her foster father were fighting. Her foster father was hanging over the body, screaming and fussing. Michiko realized what she'd done and tried to stop the bleeding, but could not. She realized then that she'd discovered one true fear: not knowing what to do. Not knowing, period. She was emancipated at fifteen and returned to The Lustful Lynx to work cleaning the rooms, tending the wounds some of the girls received from abusive patrons, and studying under one of Miss Aida's loyal customers who was a doctor out of District 2 with a taste for filthy girls with few inhibitions. Miss Aida had been saving ever since Michi was taken from her, and thus by the time Michiko was eighteen, Miss Aida sent her off with the doctor to cross into District 2 to stay with him under his care while tending college. In District 2 life was completely different. Michiko felt she was immediately spoiled to the lavish lifestyles and the cleanliness. It satisfied a part of her that she'd not discovered until then. And the learning sated her natural curiosity. She refused to party, drink, or sleep around even then in the wealthy playground she'd come upon by luck and circumstance. Instead she pushed herself to the limits to make sure she could help people. She wanted to know the human anatomy and how to fix it as if people were objects she just needed to repair without failure. But as she crossed from her Bachelors into the final two year stretch for her Masters, she found herself wanting more than she could humanly do. Michiko was searching for a way to go above and beyond, and so one day proposed an idea to her Medical Nanoscience instructor at the famed university she attended in District 2. What came of the next two years between classes was nearly living with this instructor after having moved out of the doctor's home. An experiment was underway that was a theory of Professor Tsubokaga's, and Michiko was the vessel of discovery. He injected nanites into her blood, and allowed them to make a home there. With her universal bloodtype, she was able to do blood transfusions and thus transfer nanites safely into another person without adverse reactions. But then the experiment continued further, creating a synaptic bond between Michiko's nervous system and cerebral processes, and the nanite processors. At first this caused a plethora of ill effects on Michiko's body. She became weak and succumb to hemophilia for a period of time. But after she achieved her Masters and Professor Tsubokaga had time to work with her further to correct the nanite's functions, the bond was successfully corrected. As Michi began to work in a prestigious hospital, she began working to master her ability to do blood-transfusions to help others heal from serious wounds that regular treatment would not fix quick enough. In such a way, Michiko has gained a unique way to treat her patients when in critical conditions- though the effects are in no way close enough to regenerative properties (possible story arc or development later). Two years since she graduated, she's gone on to live in her own place. She draws in just over $100,000 yearly income, and in the past six months has started showing up in District 1 looking for something that she can't find in District 2... That ferocity. The violence. The adrenaline rush, and the danger. ''[ Update, 1 / 1 / 2014 ] In search of the excitement she craves, she's finally refurbished an abandoned underground originally being an Illuminati hideaway into a fight club called "Basement Zion". She has gained extra funding from Luther Baron, who is a patient of hers who she treats with dialysis once a week. It was with their shared interests that they brought up the club. Michiko now runs the club and goes by "The Specialist" or "Doc" for short. [ Update, 1 / 2 / 2014 ] Basement Zion was partially destroyed by a fight between multiple patrons, Densuke, Keyth, and White Tiger (mostly the latter three). Michiko and Luther Baron saved Densuke and Keyth, taking them back to Michiko's condo. She injected Keyth with her nanite-concentrated blood and saved him from the inevitable brink of death. ... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Admin xXAyperosXx Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC